


Toronto: Saturday July 5th 1969

by Ghostie101



Series: A Spooky 60s Summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Brainiac Ten, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fashionista Taeyong, Gen, Hippie Johnny, Hybrids, Jock Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mysteries, OOC, Scooby-Doo AU, Teenagers, dog hybrid jung jaehyun, ghosts and ghouls, johnjae are best friends, lemme know what u think, rich characters, sleuths, slow-ish? updates, this is my first time pls be nice rip, yutae if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie101/pseuds/Ghostie101
Summary: The opening to the castle is high and wide, almost tauntingly leading you into the dark empty hallway. Getting a closer look at the castle, it’s covered in hundreds of vines crawling their way upwards. The river surrounding the walls of the castle are accompanied by a plethora of aquatic plants twisting their way out of the moat. Some shining eyes glare from beneath the tranquil waves if you look hard enough.Yuta steps out of the van looking back at his group of friends, “C’mon, it looks like the caretaker is back.”OR a castle, a fortune teller and five nosy kids. What could go wrong?





	Toronto: Saturday July 5th 1969

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first piece of writing in a long long time!!  
> This work is a remix/rewrite sort of thing, where I'm writing out some of my favourtie episodes of Scooby-Doo but making the characters apart of NCT. The idea and concept are NOT original this is purely me trying to get back into writing by writing out some episodes of a tv show. I am not associated with Warner Bros. nor NCT this is just for fun.  
> The chapters will come soon! Within the next week will be the first. - Daisy

[Jaehyun Jung](https://goo.gl/images/VfVou4)

  *         A cheerful, light-hearted hybrid pup.
  *         66% human 34% great dane.
  *         He has the nose, tail, ears, claws and teeth of a dog. Everything else is human.
  *         His ears, tail and hair are of a light brown colour.
  *         Jaehyun is most often a chicken but he always comes through in times of need.
  *         He’ll do just about anything for food.
  *         Very fast runner, good at playing tricks and has a knack for disguises.
  *         He wears a dark blue and yellow tie-dyed choker – A deep V cut navy t-shirt made from velour. The neckline and end of the sleeves have one stripe of yellow – He wears brown plaid palazzo pants and black platform shoes.



[Yuta Nakamoto](https://goo.gl/images/2Cos1k)

  *         Handsome, blond, determined and a bit old-fashioned.
  *         Nicknamed Yukkuri by Taeyong.
  *         Yuta is the leader of the gang and the anchor to their hard work.
  *         He is a bit skeptical about ghosts and ghouls.
  *         A trap setting genius!
  *         Yuta wears a long-sleeved white shirt overtop a blue collared t-shirt – A pair of blue jeans that flare out at the knees – He ties under the collar of his t-shirt an orange ascot – He pairs this all with some brown loafers.



[Ten](https://goo.gl/images/u3jk6x)

  *         Short, freckled, red-haired, intelligent and not afraid to get his hands dirty.
  *         Ten is very good at puzzles and mysteries being able to solve even the trickiest of equations!
  *         Ten is interested in all things ranging from audiology to Victorian history.
  *         Ten is youthful and sassy and not afraid of his book-loving nature.
  *         Ten is extremely near-sighted leaving him with not much help if he ever loses his glasses.
  *         Ten wears an orange crew neck knit sweater with flared sleeves – Some straight-legged palazzo pants fit with burgundy and plum vertical stripes – Red socks – Round glasses – And a pair of red oxford shoes with and an inch of heel.



 

[Johnny Seo](https://goo.gl/images/8A1Qay)

  *         Laidback, hippie-ish, cowardly, chocolate brown haired teenager.
  *         Jonathon “Johnny” Seo.
  *         He is the family and best friend to Jaehyun.
  *         He conveniently shares the same passion for snacks and treats and Jaehyun does.
  *         Johnny often faces his fears and confronts any danger in his way.
  *         Johnny wears a green V-neck t-shirt – loose-fit maroon bell-bottoms – And black shoes with an inch of heel.



[Taeyong Lee](https://goo.gl/images/CknxpG)

  *         Taeyong has a talent for running into danger. But don’t underestimate him! He may seem like a damsel in distress but he’s got some fierce tricks up his sleeve.
  *         Always enthusiastic and up for anything.
  *         The fashionista and beauty queen of the group.
  *         He has the smallest crush on Yuta.
  *         He is the youngest out of six siblings.
  *         Taeyong wears a light purple sweatband/headband – A lime scarf – A long sleeve purple shirt with lavender detailing at the wrists – Lavender baggy jean shorts that flare at the bottoms – A black belt to tie in his waist – pink rolled down socks inside purple trainers accented with two white stripes on either side.



Things to note

  *         All the characters families here are wealthy, with Taeyong being the richest and Ten being high middle class.
  *         Hybrids have their own classes and they do attend the same school as regular students.
  *         Many hybrids are put up for adoption when young. At school, Johnny met Jaehyun and begged his parents to adopt him.
  *         Hybrids tend to be very excitable yet they can be shy.
  *         Hybrids do have somewhat supernatural powers and their hybrid parts (example. ears, nose, tail etc) are the same as their hybrid counterpart, in this case, a great dane for Jaehyun.
  *         Yuta is the one who drives the most often although Taeyong and Johnny have their licenses too.
  *         They are all 18 and attend the same school in grade 12.
  *         This takes place in the 1960s so expect slang, things like electronics (no cell phones), and other characteristics to be of the 60s era. The characters are more OOC than a representation of their current day personalities.



**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if the idea interests you!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://minhyungsdarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
